Heroes High
by Ariannette
Summary: After they save the world, all the heroes get together for one thing...learning. Mohinder being the teacher of course. It's much better than it sounds...hopefully? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Ok I really shouldn't be doing this considering i'm already working on TWO stories, but the drama f the other two were getting so depressing I needed something a little lighter with some humor. Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

**Heroes High**

So they saved the world? What came now? That's what they all asked. And Mohinder Suresh had just the answer to all their curious questions regarding that. He had started his own Heroes High school where he developed Heroes. He himself would help them understand the potential of their powers, and what they were capable of doing. The only problem left was…them behaving.

_First day of school:_

Mohinder stood at the front of the class nervously. He wore glasses that…well…weren't really necessary, but he thought they would help him look professional. He breathed in and addressed the noisy class.

"Ok everyone! Listen up!"

No one did quiet down though. Hiro kept swerving his sword around like a samurai. Nikki kept applying make up and giving DL annoyed looks. And Caitlin continued to flirt with Peter, who was obviously scared of her, while Elle kept sending sparks down his neck. He would shriek and turn around but Elle would simply be smiling. Peter raised his hand.

"Yes Peter?" asked Mohinder kindly.

"Can I change my seat? Can I sit next to her?" he pointed at Claire who was busy thinking of new cheers in her mind.

Mohinder shook his head, "No Peter we've been through this, you already saved the cheerleader. She's your niece"

Peter made a frown and crossed his arms slumping down in his chair again while Caitlin played with his hair.

"Ok class! Today we will be discussing rapid regeneration"

Mohinder started writing on the board, but felt a paper thrown at his head. He turned around sighing.

In the back corner of the class, Sylar was crouching down and giggling. He was trying to be inconspicuous.

"Sylar was that you?"

He stood up and gave an awed expression to Mohinder, "NO! It was Nathan"

Nathan's two bodyguards stood up and faced Sylar, "Well…maybe not"

"Anyway back to today's lesson-yes Micah?"

Micah was sitting at his desk with calmness, "Why are my parents in the same class as I am?"

"Because everyone, this is HEROES high school"

Hiro shot Mohinder an astonished smile, "THIS is my school? YATA!"

"No Hiro, this is a HEROES high school"

Hiro nodded, "yes I am a hero, and this is hiro's high school"

Mohinder shook his head and massaged his forehead with his hand. Suddenly someone started poking his arm, he turned around to see a tall skinny brunette smiling at him. She handed him a piece of paper and went to sit to the empty seat behind Claire.

"Class we have a new student, her name is Simone Deveaux"

Peter's head shot up and looked around the class for her, once he spotted her he waved his hand at her with a lot of enthusiasm, "Hi Simone!"

She smiled back shyly and turned to pay attention to Mohinder.

"Ok now…let's get back to the topic of rapid regeneration"

"Hey I can do that," Claire declared proudly biting herself.

They all looked at her and starred with amazement as she healed almost instantly.

"Wow…that's so cool" said Peter sighing.

"You are such a show off Claire!" Elle sneered, throwing her hair back with her hand.

Claire stuck out her tongue, "You're just jealous because you can die and I can't!"

Elle didn't like what Claire had said and threw an electric spark at Claire, making her hair stand up and fry.

"Elle stop that!"

She rolled her eyes and put her head on her hands.

Mohinder turned to Isaac who was painting with his eyes white. The whole class stood up and rand to the opposite end of where Isaac was, hiding. Peter was so scared he accidently went invisible.

"Class there's nothing to be scared of. He's drawing a picture of the future, that's all! Peter You can do what he can too!"

Peter rapidly became visible again and stood up with an interested expression, "I can?"

Mohinder nodded, and walked by to hit Isaac over his head bringing him back into reality.

"Don't scare your school mates like that Isaac"

The bell for lunch suddenly rang everyone ran towards the door.

"WAIT!" bellowed Mohinder, everyone froze instantly, "You guys know the rules. You all form a single filed line if you want to go to lunch"

Sylar scowled and pushed everyone out of the way, making sure to push Peter hard out of the front of the line so he could be first.

"Ouch! You are a Meanie" Peter rubbed his arm. All the girls in his class ran up to comfort him at once.

"Get out of my way Elle, Peter likes me more!" Simone pushed her aside with her hip, going to kiss Peter's arm.

Nathan went up to Sylar and poked him, "Don't mess with my little brother you big bully!"

"Stop bickering everybody! Now like I said before, if you want to go to lunch, you must stand in one line. No Peter, you cannot go invisible."

"Boys! I brought you lunch" Angela Petrelli stood at the entrance of the classroom holding two lunchables.

Peter's eyes got huge, and Nathan shrieked, "Lunchables? Mommy you're the greatest!"

"My mommy never brings ME lunch" whined Sylar, crossing his arms.

Isaac rolled his eyes, "That's because you killed her"

"Well she was being mean!"

"Children settle down, follow me"

The whole class formed a line and Mohinder lead them to the lunch area.


	2. Lunch Time!

**N/A:** I really didn't think I was going to continue this but i got several request for a second installment, and it's actually easier to write than my other stories, so i hope you guys enjoy it. more fluff, no angst or dark themes, THANK GOD!!!!! I get enough of that with Desole! So here's lunchtime, there will be much more later, i just wanted to give you guys a small update, tell me what you think! Reviews feed my creativity:D

* * *

**Heroes High**

**Lunch Time**

Nathan Petrelli liked his privacy, oh yes. He especially liked it, when he maticulously, unboxed his lunchable. It took great concentration to open something that was so intricately wrapped, he _had_ to focus. Which was why when Peter skipped up to him, and bumped into the side of him, he growled.

"PETER! Now I have to start all over again!"

Peter, who evidently wasn't listening started humming as he bit into his cracker layered with cheese and a piece of ham. It was a very like Peter thing to do, to hum while enjoying his own lunchable.

"I could help you open it Nathan," coed Nikki, with her rich lustrous voice.

DL who was standing right next to her scoffed, "I don't think he needs help Nikki"

Nikki rolled her eyes , "I told you for the last time faze man, Nikki's not here right now, I'm Jessica"

DL's rage grew to such a degree that he fazed through the box of Nathan's lunchable and took out his meal and drink, and started running away with it.

Nathan stood frozen for a few seconds, and looked from his hands to DL, then to Peter and back to his hands, "That...that was my lunchable!"

Before either Peter or Nikki had time to object, Nathan was in the air going after DL attempting to retrieve his lunchable back. Everytime he would fly down low to grab DL's head though, his hands went through his skull and wasn't able to grab hold of him.

Out of no where DL ducked and Nathan frowned, and looked up right as he hit a tree in front of him. He stood up, and shook off the dirt that had landed on his pants,"I'm fine-I'm-"

Nathan wasn't fine though, because the next second, he landed on the floor again and passed out.

**Meanwhile**

There were many things Sylar liked, he liked having his powers, he liked fixing watches, he even _loved _eating brains, but the one thing he liked the most was his pet saemese cat, named Orange Chicken Sebastian. The existance of his special pet wasn't something he shared with everyone though, oh no, Orange Chicken Sebastian was his well kept secret.

Orange Chicken Sebastian was a small kitten, who should have really still been with his mother, but Sylar being impatiant as he was couldn't stand not having him with him. Pets weren't really allowed at school either, but then again Sylar always thought rules were made to be broken.

His kitten purred against his leg trying to get comfortable, when he did that was when Sylar was at his weakest. Orange Chicken Sebastian really brought out the softy in Sylar, but that was another of is many secrets. He started petting his tiny kitten, purring along with him when someone skipped up.

"Whatcha doin?" Claire licked her lollypop.

Sylar quickly hid the kitten and looked up at the blonde, "Nothing go away, or i'll eat your brain!"

Claire laughed, and threw her head back in giggles, "It'll just grow back dummy! What's in your hand? Let me see!"

Sylar shook his head and stood up to start walking away, but Claire started following him. He rolled his eyes and cursed to himself wondering why he hadn't killed her that night at her homecoming game. The answer for that was straight ahead of him though...Peter Petrelli.

As if on cue a wind swept through Peter's hair and the sun shined straight on him, making his crooked smile very visible.

Peter was walking towards him eating his cracker and waving. Sylar looked back and indeed Claire was still following him too. He shook his head, _No wonder they like eachother, they're both clueles gits, _He mentally thought.

Immediately Peter stopped in his tracks and frowned, folding his arms, "Who are you calling a clueless git?"

He'd forgotten that Peter could read minds now, "Uhh...Simone and Isaac!" Sylar nodded enthusiastically.

Peter held his frown for a few more seconds but it quickly evaporated into a smile instead, "You're right! They so are! I mean one second she likes him, then me, then him, then me, then him, then m-"

"Peter I get the point!"

"Geez, _someone's_ touchy today...Hey what's that in your arms? Is that a cat? Ohh! We aren't allowed to bring animals! Can I touch it? what is it? can I have it? What's it do?"

Claire who had been following Sylar walked up next to Peter, "_Hi Peter_"

Peter's attention immediately went to Claire and Sylar was able to sneak off with out any more of their pestering. They now stood simply staring at eachother and laughing, they were both very attracted to eachother and seemed to ignore the fact that they were related.

Sylar laughed happy that they had distracted eachother, but froze when he stood face to face with Mr. Bob's Class. Maya, Alejandro, Matt, Monica, The Haitian, HRG, Eden, Ted, Molly, Candice, and Adam.

"Uh oh"...

TBC...


	3. Lunch time continued!

**N/A:** wow i really didn't think anyone would read Heroes High lol. but since you all wanted another installment, here you go. I hope I dont dissapoint you! I've been writing so much angst that it was sort of a hard transition. Thank you so much for reviewing! Enjoy:D

* * *

**Heroes High**

**Mr. Bob's Class**

Sylar stood frozen in front of Mr. Bob's class. He remembered vividly what Professor Suresh had told him. Mr. Bob's class was evil, and his students were the next villians, which was why he had put in a submission to change classes. Sylar felt like he'd been improperly placed, and really thought that the villian's class was where he was truly meant to be, after all he really enjoyed eating brains.

"Why hello Sylar", Adam smiled at him with his thick british accent.

Sylar never understood how people were afraid of him, the only power he had was that he couldn't die, and _that_ was nothing compared to his powers. If anything Adam should have been in Professor Suresh's class, not him.

"Hi Adam", he said rather indifferently, trying not to let his jealousy show.

"Is that a cat? Can I see it?" he asked, his eyes bulging out.

"No! it's not a cat stupid! Its a...It's a..._stress ball_"

Adam wasn't convinced though, and he kept trying to glance behind Sylar's arms to see the 'stress ball'.

"well if it's a stress ball then why won't you let me see it? I thought you were cool Sylar, but you're just a big nerd like the rest of Professor Suresh's class!"

Sylar gasped, "I AM NOT A NERD! You're the nerd because all you can do is live forever! And me, I have alot of powers so you're the nerd!"

Adam laughed, "Haha well when you're dead I'll still be alive you nerd!"

that was it. Sylar carefully put down Orange Chicken Sebastian on the grass and petted him, whispering for him to go away while he talked to Adam. He didn't want Orange Chicken Sebastian to see his evil side, "Well I wont die after I eat your brain!"

For a second Adam's face screwed up, but afterrealizing what he meant, heturned and started running away from Sylar who had already raised his hand to take his brain out, and was laughing evily.

Meanwhile

Peter took pride in his hair, it was very emo, and it was really important to get that perfect bang over his eye. Sometimes he could spend his whole lunch in the bathroom just brushing his bangs, he had a reputation to uphold after all_, especially_ to claire.

There was a bang in the bathroom stall and a chubby Japanese man ran into Peter, throwing him off balance completely and making his special hair brush fly into the air and land in the inside the toilet bowl. Peter gasped, "HIRO! THAT WAS MY EMO BRUSH!"

On cue Elle, Simone, Caitlin, Nikki, and Claire all came running into the bathroom, as they heard Peter's scream. They were all fighting at the door trying to push each other to get to Peter first.

"Are you ok Peter?" Caitlin was the first to ask, reaching out to grab his hand, but Claire was quick to jump in front of her and wrap her arms around him.

"My Peter"

Simone put her hands on her waist and glared at Claire, "Don't you mean _my_ Peter?"

Elle zapped Simone, Caitlin, Nikki and Claire moving them both out of the way to get to Peter, "No bitches! MY Peter"

Hiro who had until then stayed silent gasped and pointed his finger at Elle, "Ooh! You said the B word! You Viyyin!"

Both Peter and Elle frowned, "Huh?"

"Viyyin!"

Nathan who was hovering above them suddenly spoke up, "He means _villian_"

"Oh", they all let out in unison.

"You're my toy ok Peter", Elle told him rather than asked, while she patted his head.

Peter shrugged, "I sort of like Claire, but you're blonde too, so I'll just pretend you're her"

Elle didn't say anything for a couple of seconds then nodded her head, "That works"

She took his hand in hers and they skipped out of the bathroom together.

Mr Bob's Class

Maya was playing with her barbie, she liked barbie's quite alot. Well she liked barbie's and Sylar, but that was a secret, so she pretended to like a boy named Gabriel instead so that no one would know.

"Watcha doin'?" Asked Molly sitting next to her grabbing the extra barbie malubi in her bikini.

"My barbie is entering in the Miss Universe pagent because she's the most beautiful of them all" said Maya sticking her nose up and brushing her barbie's hair with a tiny brush.

Molly scrunched up her nose, "Nuh uh! My barbie gets to win because she's the most beautifulness of them all",she looked over to sylar who was chasing Adam around, "Hey sylar isn't my barbie beautiful?"

Sylar and Adam both stopped momentarily, looked at eachother, then back at the girls. Adam shook his head, "No. We prefer Elle's barbie"

and with that they continued their chasing around the playground. Maya stood up and huffed, in a mad way. Both of the girls turned to look at Elle who was patting Peter's head while she fed him his gerber baby food. Elle had her Fashion Fever barby in her back pocket and they could see the platinum blonde hair and her really cool metallic jacket that they had both wanted for their own barbie's.

"We have to do something about this Molly! She's taking Peter, and now the prettiest barbie?"

Molly nodded, "I know! and she wore my socks today too!"

Maya paused and looked at molly with a -huh? expression. Molly was ten, Elle was 24, why were they sharing socks? was there a shortage that she didn't know about? would she have to share socks with Alejandro too? But before Maya could ask, somone poked her back hard making her stumble, "OW! why'd you do that for?"

Claire was smiling and swinging her arms as she giggled, "Oh sorry Maya, but I was seeing how you guys dont like Elle, me neither! She took my PETER!"

They were all quiet but then Molly spoke up, "You mean your uncle?"

Claire scoffed and put her hands on her hips, "No. **MY** Peter"

"Yeah, but he's your uncle"

"Ew dont say that it makes it sound icky!" Claire scrunched up her nose and crossed her arms angrily.

"Well...he _is _your uncle", Molly nodded her head.

"Yeah but only on holidays and any Nathan's birthday. But anyway, that's not the matter at hand. We have to get back at Elle for all the mean things she does to us, like take your barbie's and take my Peter"

Both girls nodded to Claire, then looked over at Elle who was combing Peter's hair with her barbie brush,and much delicacy. Elle would have to pay for all the things she took. But the bell rang and everyone had to go back into their classes.


	4. Herbal Essences!

**I'll be completely honest, I never thought I would write another installment for this, but it just goes to show, that you never know with me lol. There's probably nobody left who even wants to read it, but this short little scene came into my head tonight, and I thought, what the heck? So...I hope that you guys enjoy it! **

* * *

Heroes High

Herbal Essences

There was only an hour left for the school to be over, and with only a little time at hand, the girls had devised a plan to get Elle back, for all the devious things, she'd been doing the whole day.

Actually, they hadn't come up with it at all, but Maya had seen an episode of Prison Break, and had gotten the idea from Michael Scofield, who was _totally_ hot.

After Maya had explained the plan to Molly, and Claire, they sat watching her and twirling their hair, in a very confused manner.

Claire spoke up first, "But I don't get it, how is making a hole going to get me my Peter back?"

Maya was a little confused to, so she shrugged not really being able to explain the plan to Claire anymore, and instead decided to look straight ahead in the class. She had recently realized in the past five minutes, that she'd formed a crush on Mohinder, and now planned to be the best student he'd ever had…even if wasn't technically in that class.

………….

With no hopes, and no plans of getting her Peter back, Claire's weekend was beginning to look more and more glum. She had even made an itinerary for the whole weekend for them to go to Disneyland and stuff (she wanted to meet the little mermaid), she'd bought tickets, and they were non-refundable, since she'd bought them from Alejandro.

She looked around the class, huffing, and puffing, until her eyes landed on Sylar, who seemed to be in the same position that she was.

Claire wanted to get his brooding attention, but didn't know how. Since Mohinder was talking, and Claire hated interrupting him, she decided to make an origami bird, like the one Maya had been talking about from Prison Break, to carve a hole under Elle's desk. But she wasn't going to use it for that, she just wanted to throw it at Sylar.

The only thing was, Claire had never made an origami before, so her bird ended up looking more like a lady bug.

When she was done, she threw it at Sylar, who instantly looked back at her with a seething expression, as if he was showing her his fangs, because he sometimes thought he was a vampire ( although Claire had tried to explain on many occasions that in order to be a vampire he had to have a silver Volvo, and his was blue.).

But anyway, he showed his non-existent fangs, and Claire laughed, because she knew he liked to make her laugh, and covered her mouth on one side so that the rest of the class couldn't hear as she yelled to him, "Sylar, isn't Elle your girlfriend?"

He scratched his head, "I guess? I was actually going to suggest that we elope instead, seeing as how, I'm planning to eat your brain to live forever, and we can live forever together."

Claire contemplated his proposal for a few minutes, because it did make sense, but no, his comedic abilities, and natural grouchiness could not top Peter's emo-ness.

The thing was though, that Claire knew she had to let Sylar down easy, because he was totally the sensitive type, "Oh well, see I can only date guys who wash their hair with Herbal Essences."

"Oh! Well isn't Peter dating Elle?"

"Isn't Elle your girlfriend?"

"Peter stole my girlfriend?"

"And, ok, I heard they totally touched hands in recess, and I heard Elle liked it. She said it was the best hand touching, she'd ever had."

Sylar stood silent, and looked over Claire, to where Elle was sitting down on Peter's lap, and touching his bang.

Every time she touched his bangs, Claire felt her heart break, because she knew that Peter would have to triple condition, after that. And in turn, he'd finish another bottle of conditioner, again, which would leave none for her.

"You are MINE", Sylar bellowed to Elle, who looked totally out of it. Claire knew it was the chemicals in Peter's hair that had caused her to go dizzy, it often happened to her, when she was petting him too.

"Huh?" she asked. Only, she didn't get to finish before Sylar had picked her up, and taken her to his seat, where he tied her up, and had began to play with her watch, threatening to change the time on it, because she'd misbehaved.

Peter looked over at them confused, but when Claire plopped down on his lap, he smiled his crooked smile, and Claire snorted, because she thought it was really funny.

It was the perfect moment for Claire to profess her undying incestuous love for Peter, but the bell rang, and she decided that going home to take a nap, was totally more important.


	5. No Pants?

Heroes High

Part 5

"No Pants"

The next day, as Mohinder picked up the daily news from his teacher's mailbox, he saw an announcement that caught him off guard. Throwing the other papers out immediately, and running down the hall with the poster in his hand, Mohinder walked into his class.

As he got to his desk, he could see that all of his students had already taken their seats…sort of.

Claire was on sitting on Peter's lap, while she whispered something into his ear to make him giggle. Sylar was practicing balls of fires in his hands, and throwing them at Elle, who was throwing her own electric ones back.

Actually, everyone was in their own little bubble, all, except Micah. He sat at his desk, with his head resting on his hand, looking utterly, and completely bored. This was something that Mohinder didn't like, after all, he thought his classes to be extremely stimulating.

And, as any responsible teacher would do, he approached Micah, "What's the matter, Micah?"

He turned his eyes over to Mohinder, and exasperated, "You want to know what's going on? This is a retarded class. There's no point to it, what am I even doing here?"

Mohinder gasped, feeling quit hurt at Micah's outburst, and shook his head in disagreement. After all, he prided himself in providing the best learning experience any meta humans could ever ask for. Where else were they going to be taught in a semi-controlled environment, and live up to their full potential?

All these sudden thoughts reminded him of something pressing, very pressing that he had to share with the rest of the class.

"Attention everyone…attention", he asked them all to quiet down, but it seemed that it only got nosier, "SHUT UP!"

Everyone stopped talking all at once, and looked up to Mohinder, with wondering eyes.

"I have an announcement to make. It's been brought to my attention, that it's time to vote on '_Most likely to…_' in each class. I have the paper here, You'll each get one and fill in the name of whoever you think would fit in the category. When you're done, bring them to my desk", he instructed.

Immediately after he was done passing them out, Nathan looked at all the boxes that needed to be filled; most likely to be president one day…

He checked himself.

Most likely to be in the Olympics one day, he put Claire.

Most likely to save the world, after thinking for a moment and sighing, he shrugged and put Peter.

Most likely to be a tycoon, he put himself, of course.

Most likely to be a celebrity…he wasn't sure what to put, and ended up putting himself again.

Most likely to become a chef , that one was a toughie. Nathan looked up, and around the class to see who his options were. There was Elle, but she would probably burn everything, so she would never make a good chef. There was also Micah, but he was only like eleven, so what did he know about cooking? No, it had to be someone with great taste in food….

His eyes finally landed on Sylar. Sure, he had a weird taste in food, I mean, who ate brains? But Nathan, was sure that regardless, Sylar was probably very good in the kitchen, so he wrote his name in the box.

He was about to turn his eyesight back down, when he noticed something very disturbing a few rows to his left. It was something so incredibly wrong, and immoral, that he couldn't look away and ignore it.

Peter sat, with Claire on his lap while they kissed, in a very adult way…with no pants on.

Nathan gasped in disgust at the fact that Peter would forget to put his pants on, before going to school. It was the lowest most, ghastly thing, he'd ever seen. It was so bad in fact, that he stood up immediately and marched his way over to them.

"Peter!" he screeched, interrupting their make-out fest, "Sorry to brake up your make-out session, but can you explain to me how you could possibly leave the house with no pants on?"

Claire waved at Nathan, "Hi daddy!"

Nathan waved back, and smiled, but quickly changed his expression to angry, for Peter.

Peter shrugged, "Well I only had time to either put my pants on or brush my hair. I was running late this morning."

"You woke up at five AM."

"Well do you know how long it takes to perfectly brush my bang, in the exact place that I'm supposed to place it?" He asked, as his voice got higher.

Nathan was silent for a moment, trying to be calm and collect himself. His mom had told him many times that he had to keep his cool with Peter, cause he was sensitive and stuff, "Pete, it would have only taken you thirty seconds to put some pants on."

Peter vehemently shook his head, "Nu uh, do you know how many buttons that thing has? It's like a puzzle piece."

It was evident, that he wasn't going to budge, and Nathan decided that it would be best just to let him be. After all, one day without pants wouldn't kill him…or would it?

….

As Mohinder sat at his desk, reviewing all the submissions for 'Most Likely To..', when in came Eden, skipping towards his desk. He smiled at her, and took the paper she shoved into his face, "Thank you…"

When he put the paper down, she had left, and he frowned, but looked down at what she had, handed him. It read, '_Elect your class president!_'

He groaned, just what he needed, something else to do. Wasn't it enough that he was teaching a class about super powers? He had to teach, give tests, grade them, and now they wanted him to have them pick out a class president? The audacity of them!

"Everyone, quiet down please", he spoke up, as he watched Nathan flying around, Peter and Claire making out, Elle and Sylar having a electro-shock fight, and Maya eyeing him while she licked her lips. He cleared his throat again, "SHUT IT!"

They all quieted down, and Nathan landed immediately on to his designated chair.

Mohinder continued, "I've just received the news, that, the school feels there should be a class president-"

Nathan stood up again, and raised his hand, completely interrupting as Mohinder spoke, "I elect myself."

"Nathan, that isn't how democracy works. Everyone has the right to nominate someone to be class president. They're going to give the students until the end of lunch to think about who they want to elect-"

"I want to be the Class President!" Nathan whined again, "It's my destiny."

Sylar stood up too, "Well my destiny is to take over your identity and become the president, so I should be it instead."

Nathan scoffed, "Yeah right, you would be a terrible president. Besides, whoever votes for me, gets to have Peter for a night."

Almost instantly…ok maybe not. A minute after processing what Nathan had said, Peter shot up too, "Hey! You promised I wouldn't have to do that anymore! I was sore for _months." _

"Yeah, but this time it's only a school, not New York City, Pete. It's like one-hundredth of the people."

Peter frowned, thinking about it, and shrugged, then sat back down, to continue his kissing with Claire.

At the opposite end of the class, Sylar stood, a little shocked that Peter would agree to such a self depriving thing, then again, he wasn't the smartest tool in the shed. When the bell rang for lunch, He gathered his lunch box, made by his new rent-a-mommy and started going outside. As he walked though, he realized something was very wrong- He was missing Orange Chicken Sebastian….

_TBC…_


End file.
